Radio Confession to Cobra Commander
Log Title: Radio Confession to Cobra Commander Characters: Cobra Commander Interrogator Location: TerrorDrome Medbay, Al-Alawi Date: July 28, 2011 TP: Al-Alawi Invasion TP Summary: Cobra Commander radios Interrogator to learn about the status in Al-Alawi and learns much more. Category:2011 Category:Logs TerrorDrome 771 Within the TerrorDrome, the circular hallway winds around the Firebat launch tube. The lower floor houses a small, compact barracks and a tiny medbay, as well as a cramped cell for captured foes. The upper floor is dedicated to launch computers and radar operation. Interrogator is in the small medbay with his helmet on. He radios the Gyro-Viper leader for updates and considers going on the Internet... (Radio) Cobra Commander sends you a radio transmission, 'Interrogator. What is your personal assessment of the current situation there?' (Radio) You transmit, "We have the country under control and the Crown Prince in custody, Sir!" to Cobra Commander. (Radio) Cobra Commander sends you a radio transmission, 'Excellent. Excellent.' (Radio) Cobra Commander sends you a radio transmission, 'I want you to remain as my eyes and ears in your location.' (Radio) You transmit, "We had an attack by G.I. Joe, a small one, that was stopped. One of their members survived me shooting down her Apache, but we found her a few days later and inflicted many serious wounds on her. I do not believe Scarlett could have survived the night." to Cobra Commander. (Radio) You transmit, "I have also been meaning to tell you that I have found a connection between the Coil and Doctor Mindbender." to Cobra Commander. (Radio) Cobra Commander sends you a radio transmission, 'Interesting. Do tell.' (Radio) You transmit, "Doctor Mindbender is the only one who could have programmed all the Coil beliefs into Ra. Doctor Lazarus has been questioned by myself and knew nothing about it." to Cobra Commander. (Radio) Cobra Commander sends you a radio transmission, 'Very interesting. With whom have you shared this conclusion?' (Radio) You transmit, "With the Baroness, Major Bludd, and X." to Cobra Commander. (Radio) Cobra Commander sends you a radio transmission, 'Does Mindbender know of your suspicions?' (Radio) You transmit, "No, Sir. I am afraid of what he would do to me." to Cobra Commander. (Radio) Cobra Commander sends you a radio transmission, 'Good. Keep those suspicions to yourself for now, and report to me any further suspicious activity.' (Radio) You transmit, "Also, when I threatened to tell what I knew about the Coil, he didn't use the Brainwave Scanner on me. Shamefully, it was all an act on my part. I assure you, I have seen the error of my ways and am completely loyal to yourself and Cobra." to Cobra Commander. (Radio) Cobra Commander sends you a radio transmission, '...Disappointing.' (Radio) You transmit, "I have not seen him or Typhoid around research and development for some time. I find that odd as well." to Cobra Commander. (Radio) Cobra Commander sends you a radio transmission, 'I will expect complete loyalty henceforth, and immediate notication of any further attempts to subvert my authority. Am I understood?' (Radio) You transmit, "Yes, Sir!" to Cobra Commander. category:Logs